greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liebe die deinen
Liebe die Deinen ist die dritte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Überlebenden des Flugzeugabsturzes stehen vor einer sehr großen Entscheidung. Meredith, Callie, Derek und Owen haben sich bei einer Besprechung eingefunden, um zu entscheiden, ob sie eine hohe finanzielle Abfindung der Fluggesellschaft annehmen wollen. Es bleiben ihnen drei Tage Bedenkzeit, bis sie eine einstimmige Entscheidung treffen müssen. Cristina berichtet, dass sie einfach dem Entschluss der Mehrheit folgen will. Callie erzählt Arizona, dass sie das Geld gern nehmen würde, um Sofias Zukunft zu sichern, da das auch in Marks Sinne gewesen wäre. Arizona weigert sich weiterhin, mit ihr zu sprechen. In Minnesota hat Cristina die von Dr. Parker verordnete Pause hinter sich gebracht und darf wieder arbeiten. Zu ihrem Leidwesen hat Dr. Parker aber entschieden, dass sie mit Dr. Thomas arbeiten soll, den Cristina allerdings nach wie vor wegen seiner altmodischen Methoden nicht mag. In der gemeinsamen OP stellt sie dann allerdings fest, dass sie dennoch viel von ihm lernen kann. Zu aller Überraschung ist April zurückgekehrt und tritt ihren Dienst sofort wieder an. Sie erklärt Jackson, dass sie wieder Jungfrau werden möchte und diese zweite Chance für sie ein Zeichen von Gottes Vergebung ist. Jackson ist wütend, weil April so tut, als wär zwischen ihnen nie was gewesen. Die beiden müssen zusammen die Patientin Roxie behandeln, der überschüssige Haut entfernt wird. Bailey fühlt sich unterdessen genervt von den neuen Oberärzten, da diese jetzt den Aufenthaltsraum der Oberärzte mitbenutzen. Sie beginnt, überall Klebezettel mit Anweisungen zu verteilen und ordnet Meredith an, mit April und Jackson zu operieren. Callie sagt Alex, dass er lieber aufhören sollte, mit den neuen Anfängerinnen zu schlafen. Da Jo ihm heute zugeteilt ist, verhält er sich ihr gegenüber sehr abweisend. Obwohl Jo sich sehr viel Mühe gibt, lässt Alex sie nicht an der Operation von Emery, die bei einem Segelunfall fast ihren Fuß verloren hätte, assistieren. Sie soll sich stattdessen um seine anderen Patienten kümmern. Callie fragt, was mit ihm los ist und warum er so gemein ist, aber er sagt, dass seine Anfänger doppelte Arbeit leisten müssen, weil Arizona nicht mehr da ist. Nach der OP an Emery, flirtet Jo ziemlich ungeschickt mit Callie, in der Hoffnung an eine OP zu kommen. Callie sagt ihr, dass sie Alex überzeugen muss. Dieser lässt sie jedoch wieder abblitzen. Jo macht sich daraufhin an die Arbeit und kümmert sich allein um alle Patienten von Alex. Als dieser sie dann trotzdem noch wie zuvor behandelt, bricht Jo in Tränen aus.... In der OP von Roxie streiten April und Jackson die ganze Zeit und Meredith findet zufällig heraus, dass die beiden Sex hatten. Die beiden einigen sich schließlich, voneinander fernzubleiben, was allerdings nicht funktioniert. Unterdessen sieht Derek sich das Wrack und alle Einzelteile an, die im Wald gefunden wurden. Er war sich als erinziger unsicher, ob sie das Geld annehmen sollen. Bailey ist noch immer sauer auf die Neu-Oberärzte. Webber will wissen, was mit ihr los ist und sie erzählt ihm daraufhin, was sie so beschäftigt... Cristina bricht vor dem Krankenhaus in Minnesota in Tränen aus. Dr. Thomas leistet ihr Gesellschaft und heitert sie auf. Callie will Arizona mit zu dem Treffen mit dem Anwalt der Fluglinie nehmen, damit sie für sich selbst spricht. Callie ist nämlich eigentlich nur dabei, um für Mark zu sprechen. Sie findet Arizona aber auf dem Badezimmerfußboden vor und verfrachtet sie unter die Dusche. Arizona soll endlich einsehen, dass Callie ihr nur Gutes will. Bei dem Treffen will Meredith schließlich verkünden, dass sie das Geld nehmen wollen, doch Derek stoppt sie. Wenn sie das Geld jetzt nehmen würden, würden keine weiteren Ermittlungen zu dem Unfall angestellt werden. Sie müssen aber verhindern, dass solche Unfälle in Zukunft wieder geschehen und das Schicksal von Mark und Lexie sich wiederholt. Callie, Meredith und Owen stimmen ihm zu und sie lehnen das Angebot einstimmig ab. Musik *'Heat Lightning' von Icky Blossoms *'What Makes a Good Man?' von The Heavy *'What Could You Do?' von Dolorean *'It's All Okay' von Julia Stone *'I Won't Back Down' von Benjamin Francis Leftwich Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Love the One You're With ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Stephen Stills. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gastcast *William Daniels als Dr. Thomas *Steven Culp als Dr. Parker *Camilla Luddington als Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Stephanie Edwards *Stefanie Black als Roxie *Ned Vaughn als airline lawyer *Skyler Day als Emery *Rebecca Lowman als Hazel *Meeghan Holaway als Attorney Trivia *Als Alex Jo trifft, sagt er ihr, dass er auf Mädels mit Jungs-Namen steht. Von seinen ganzen Freundinnen war aber Izzie bisher die einzige, die einen männlichen/doppeldeutigen Vornamen hat. Das soll vielleicht voraussagen, dass Jo's und Alex' Beziehung ähnlich dauerhaft ist, wie die von Alex und Izzie. Intro Chirurgen gehen keine Kompromisse ein. Wir trotzen dem Tod. Wir übertreffen die Perfektion. Wir operieren 17 Stunden ohne Pause, wenn es sein muss. Chirurgen sind für Kompromisse nicht geschaffen, was aber nicht heißt, dass wir es nicht immer wieder versuchen. Outro Wenn man seinem Herzen folgt, wenn man sich gegen etwas entscheidet, passiert etwas Merkwürdiges, nicht wahr? Eine Last fällt einem von den Schultern, die Sonne scheint ein wenig heller als sonst und für einen kurzen Augenblick, findet man wieder ein wenig Frieden. Zitate *Meredith: Hey Alex, wieso hab ich von 'ner Assistenzärztin grade ein Kompliment über den Stuck in meinem leeren Haus bekommen?? Schläfst du da noch?? *Alex: Na ja, den Bräuten gefällt's da besser als im Bereitschaftsraum. *Meredith: Ohh, is ja widerlich!! Das muss auf der Stelle aufhören, Alex! Gib mir meinen Schlüssel! *Alex: Du wohnst doch da gar nicht mehr. Ist doch egal! *Meredith: Den Schlüssel, bitte Alex! *April: Hallo Leute!! Wir dürfen in den Aufenthaltsraum für Oberärzte! Cool! *Meredith: April, was machst du hier? *April: Oh äh, Hunt kam bei mir vorbei, zu Hause in Moline. Ich hab grad die Schweine gefüttert. Ich dreh mich um und da steht Dr. Hunt und bietet mir meinen alten Job an! Hat er denn gar nichts erzählt? *Meredith: Hat noch jemand Dr. Hunt auf dem Bauernhof gesehen? *Alex: Hat er geleuchtet als er dir erschienen ist? *Alex: Wieso verfolgen Sie mich? *Jo: Ich bin Ihnen zugeteilt. *Alex: Oh, hallo. Haben Sie 'n Namen? *Jo: Jo Wilson. *Alex: Nett, ich steh auf Mädels mit Jungs-Namen. *Callie: Karev! *Alex: Was denn? Ist so. Ist geil. *Callie: Hör auf mit Untergebenen zu schlafen, die gehen daran kaputt. *Alex: Mit dir hab ich auch geschlafen. *Callie: Und seitdem stehe ich auf Frauen! *Cristina: Meinen Sie das ernst? *Dr. Parker: So ernst wie 'n Herzinfarkt! Das war 'n Medizinerscherz. *Cristina: Oh na klar, Sir. Und ich lach mich tot, nur nicht äußerlch. *Dr. Parker: Dann schenken Sie mir ein Lächeln! Lassen Sie mich bitte daran teilhaben, wie der finstere Geischtsausdruck von Dr. Yang sich in Luft auflöst! *Meredith: (Schlägt Jackson mit dem Handtuch) ''Sie war noch Jungfrau!! *Jackson: Das weiß ich. *Meredith: ''(Schlägt ihn wieder) Du hast 'ne Jungfrau geschändet!! *Jackson: Hör auf mich zu schlagen! (Schlägt ihn wieder) Ich schwör dir, ich schlag zurück! Okay, ich bin erwachsen und sie ist auch erwachsen! *Meredith: Ja, aber sie ist... *Jackson: Sie ist was? April Kepner, glaub mir, sie ist erwachsen. Ehrlich, ich musste sie nicht überreden. Ich hab sie weder geschändet, noch ausgetrickst. Ich hab ihr nicht die Unschuld genommen. Sie hat sie mir geschenkt. Alles klar? Ich hab ihr nichts angetan. Wir wollten... Wir wollten es beide. Nur kann sie damit nicht umgehen. Also betet sie lieber, anscheinend zu Justin Timberlake. Und ich bin sauer und bin durcheinander, also schlag mich nicht! *Meredith: Also, Alex ist wieder 'n krankhafter Schürzenjäger, nichts Neues. Und April Kepner ist keine Jungfrau mehr, wow! Duch diesen Absturz hab ich 'ne Menge verpasst. *Jackson: Du hast wirklich Einiges verpasst. Der Chefarzt hat meine Mutter gebumst! *Meredith: Was?? Du m... Owen...hat deine Mutter... *Jackson: Webber, Dr. Webber hat mit meiner Mutter gebumst. *Meredith: Oh... Oh... Oh mein Gott! *Jackson: Ja genau. *Meredith: Also wenn dich das glücklich macht: Meine Mutter hat er auch gebumst! *Jackson: Nein, jetzt fühl ich mich noch mieser. Danke! en:Love the One You're With Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode